Free Fallin'
by nevershoutbribri
Summary: The Lucas family decides to take a vacation, but Joe refuses. His mother tells him if he can find someone to stay with, he doesn't have to go. And who does he find? Little Macy Misa, of course. Joe/Macy. Multi-chapter.
1. Chapter 1

"Boys!" Their mothers voice boomed through the house. "Get down here!"

"What's up?" Kevin asked, first down the pole. Nick and Joe came down a moment after.

"We're planning on heading out to your aunts farm next week." She said, smiling as their eyes lit up. Well, except Joe's. His face just paled. She grew slightly worried, but was cut off from speaking.

"Awesome! You think they'll let me ride the big horse this time? What was his name?" Nick asked himself.

"Oh, you mean Cinno?"

"Yeah, him." He nodded.

"Maybe, you've grown so much!" Kevin 'cried,' hugging him. "Just yesterday you were running around in diapers!"

"Oh jeez." Nick patted his back and rolled his eyes. "It's okay, Kev.."

"Joe, are you alright?" Their mother asked.

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine. Why?" He cleared his throat.

"You seem...upset?" He looked up at his brothers, who were still chatting amongst themselves.

"Can we go in the kitchen?" He mumbled.

"Oh, of course." She grew even more worried. If his brothers couldn't hear what he to say, it had to be pretty bad. The worst listed off in her mind as he sighed. "What's the matter, Joey-bear?" She said smiling, but it fell as his expression stayed sour.

"I really don't wanna go." He said. She blinked, slightly relieved, but confused at the same time.

"We go every year, Joe. It's never been a problem before."

"I just don't want to." He directed his eyes to the ground, avoiding her gaze.

"Why not? You can tell me, honey. Is it your aunt? Did she say something that hurt your feelings?"

"No." He said quietly, shaking his head.

"Then what?" She pestered.

"I just don't wanna go, Mom." He snapped slightly, looking up. His mother sighed, looking away for a moment.

"Who are you gonna stay with? I'm not leaving you here alone. You remember the last time I left you here?" She shook her head, smiling. He grinned.

"I'll stay will Stella, she won't mind."

"She's going away too, Joe." He silenced.

"Uhm..."

"See? You have to come."

"No." He said dryly. "I'll find someone to watch me." He felt like a little kid saying that. Even Nick was allowed to be here alone.

"Fine." She gave up. "If you find someone, you don't have to go."

"Thanks, mom." He smiled, kissing her cheek.

"I still don't see what the problem is." He shook his head, making his way back into the living room.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

"Nothing." He shrugged. "Mom said I don't have to go if I find someone to watch me." Their eyebrows rose.

"You don't wanna go? Why?" Kevin asked, surprised. Joe was the one who usually had the best time there.

"I don't feel like it." He answered simply.

"Well, who are you gonna stay with? Stella's leaving, too. And you don't really have any other close friends." Joe scoffed.

"I have plenty of friends."

"Mmhmm." Nick said, drinking a diet coke he picked up off the coffee table.

* * *

"Okay, maybe you were right." Joe said the next day, then repeatedly smashed his against the locker.

"When am I not? Guess you're coming with." Nick said, smirking.

"No way in hell." He quickly said, looking around the hall.

"What's the deal?" He didn't answer, still looking around. He seemed desperate now.

"Oh." Stella said as if she'd gotten an idea. He glanced at her. "What about Macy?"

"Are you **crazy**?"

"Are **you** insulting my _best friend?" _She glared.

"No, I just don't feel like getting killed is all." He said, looking away and across the hall at Macy Misa. She seemed harmless, but if she got closer then one feet to them, she was a walking death trap.

"Oh, come on, Joe. Maybe she'll calm down after a few days of being around you? I mean, who else is there, anyway?" Kevin said. He groaned.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." He mumbled, took a breath, and began walking toward her. _What have I got to lose?_


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey, Macy." Joe said as he grew closer. Her head whipped in his direction, a gasp flying from her lips.

"Joe!" She turned, her hand hitting the locker hard enough for it to slam into his shoulder. It would of been his face, but he knew better then to get too close. He groaned, holding the spot where the locker hit. "I'm sorry!"

"It's okay." He forced a smile. "Look, Macy.." He sighed. She blinked, waiting. "I need somewhere to stay." Her head tilted. "And, you're my last hope."

"You-You-You wanna-You wanna stay at-at my house?" She stuttered, shocked.

"Yeah, only if it's okay with you and your family, though." She stared, silent. "It's just...my family wants to go to this farm, and...I don't."

"Why? It sounds like fun!" _Oh, you just don't want me in your house. Just like everyone else. _

"Just because I'm a rock star doesn't mean I'll be demanding, or whiney or a total jerk or-" He blurted, irritated as he reminded himself of the other 'friends' he'd mentioned this to.

"I know you're not any of that." She shook her head, cutting him off. "I just don't wanna, I dunno, kill you or something." She looked at the floor.

"Macy, please. I really need somewhere to stay. It'll work out." Desperate? Yeah, maybe.

"Oh, it's fine with me! More than fine, actually. It's my parents that you should worry about."

"They don't like the band or something?"

"No, well...They think that your good guy, pure until marriage thing is fake." He rolled his eyes.

"Of course. 'Cause every celebrity lives a lie." He frowned.

"Joe..." She paused, biting her lip. "I'll talk to them. Put in the best word I can. Okay?" She offered a small smile.

"Yeah, that'd be great. Thanks."

"Oh, it's no problem. No problem at all!" He smiled, then leaned down and brushed his lips against her cheek.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Thanks again." He turned, heading back over to his brothers and Stella. He heard a thump, and saw Stella glare at him. She walked past, toward Macy. He glanced back and saw Macy out cold on the ground. He chuckled to himself, but suddenly felt his stomach twist. What if her parents said no?

"What happened? What she say?" Nick questioned.

"She's gonna talk to her family about it."

"You don't look happy?" Kevin's eyebrow rose in suspicion.

"I just don't want them to say no."

The next few hours were pretty stressful. He couldn't stop thinking that her parents would say no. He'd flinch each time the thoughts came to him. Going to the farm, sure, a few years ago was awesome. But, now? He wouldn't go for anything. He'd been dealing with it for the past 2 years, but now it had gotten to the point where it was unbearable. He barely slept that night. A recurring nightmare plagued at his mind. Hugry eyes staring at him whenever he began to fall asleep. He gave up at 5am and got ready for the day. He waited nearly 3 hours for his family to start waking up. They gave him questioning looks, but brushed it off as he smiled, seemingly fine. The brothers strut down the hallway as they did every morning, the female's eyes watching their every move. They'd gotten used to them going there, but they still stared every once in a while. His eyes fell on two familiar figures walking toward the lockers and he yelled; "Macy!" before running toward them. She turned, cheeks flushing and eyes widening.

"Hi to you too, Joe." Stella said.

"Oh, hey, Stell." He said quickly. "Can I talk to Macy for a minute? Alone?"

"Sure, whatever." She mumbled, walking away and joining Kevin and Nick at the other end of the hall.

"Well? What did they say?"

"They said, from how I described you, you seem like a nice young man and they'd have no problem with you staying."

"Really?" He grinned.

"But.." His heart sunk. Seeing the sad expression, Macy quickly continued. "They wanna meet you. And my parents are crazy when they come to guys. You have to be really careful with what you say or do and everything."

"So if they like me, I can stay?"

"Pretty much."

"Oh, this is gonna be easy. A piece of cake!" He smirked, thinking quiet highly of himself. "Thanks Macy, you're a life saver."

"Y-You're welcome. Uh, question?"

"Hm?"

"How long are you, uh, do you, uhm...wanna stay at my house?" _This part may be a problem._

"Oh, uh, not long." Her eyes brightened a little. And he quickly mumbled. "Justamonthorso."

"Huh?" She said, confused.

"Just a, uhm, month...or so." Her face fell.

"A month?! No, no, no! No way my parents are gonna let you stay there for a month!" She ranted, ignoring his pink cheeks and stares from others. Suddenly, her voice had a thick accent as she continued. "Joe, usted tiene que estar bromeando! Por que usted no me dijo?! Esta usted loco?" She began mumbling to herself. [**You have got to be kidding me! Why didn't you tell me?! Are you crazy?**] [or something like that]

"Macy, I didn't understand a word you just said." She blinked, snapping back.

"What?"

"You were speaking Spanish.."

"I was? Sorry. It's a habit." She shrugged, playing the hem of her shirt. "Anyway. You are really gonna have to win my parents over." She shook her head. "A month." Her voice was in disbelief.

"Sorry, I guess I just forgot to mention it." Her flashed a heart stopping smile and it seemed to calm her down immediately. "I'll come by today after school." He said as the warning bell rang. "See ya, Mace." Another smile. She sighed and waved. Giggling, she turned around, nearly running into Stella.

"I heard you yelling. In Spanish. What did he say?"

"A month." She said, a goofy grin on her face. "A month.." She began walking away, dazing out and falling into Lucas land.

"Macy, class is this way." Stella said, pulling her arm.

"Uh-huh.." _I have __**got **__to find a way to make my parents say yes. I just have to. _


	3. Chapter 3

_"Macy, why are you calling during school?" _ Her mother asked.

"Well, mom, I just, uh, wanted you to know that the amazing, awesome, sweet guy, Joe, I told you about is coming over after school." She said, smiling.

_"Mm, really? Well, I guess we'll just see if he's as awesome as you say." _

"Oh, trust me! He is!" They said their goodbyes, and Macy nearly skipped back to class. This really would be piece of cake.

* * *

"Mac-aaay." Joe sang, walking over. "Ready to go?" He asked, smiling.

"Uh, yeah, yeah. Just let me get my sweater." She said. "C-Can you hold this for me?" She held out her baseball bat. He eyed it for a moment, before taking it from her. She dug through her locker quickly.

"Macy, chill. There's no rush." She bit her lip.

"Right. No rush." She nodded, pacing herself (and her breathing) as she pulled her jacket on. "Okay, now I'm ready." She said as he pushed the bat into the locker before closing it. He smiled.

"Lead the way, Ms. Misa."

* * *

"Mom, dad! I'm home!" Macy yelled, walking inside her house.

"Kitchen!" Her mom's voice yelled back. She placed her bag down and unzipped her jacket. Joe, always the gentlemen, helped slip it off her shoulders and placed it on a coat hook. She blushed, leading him to the kitchen.

"Mom, dad. This is Joe."

"It's nice to meet you, Mr. and Mrs. Misa." He said politely, shaking their hands.

"Likewise, son." Her father said.

"So, Joseph." Her mother started. "Tell us about yourself." _Here we go. _

"He seems like a very nice boy, Macy." Her father said, nodding as they had huddled into the living room to talk privately, leaving Joe in the kitchen. "But, a month?"

"I know that's a long time, daddy, but he has no where else to go."

"No family can take him in?"

"No family lives around here." She shook her head.

"Well." Her mother started. "I guess it's alright with me." She grinned, turning to her dad.

"Okay. But on one condition."

"Anything!"

"He sleeps downstairs." He demanded.

"On the recliner? Dad, that's so uncomfortable." She said, making a face and looking over at the couch, where their dog, Mikey, was sprawled out on. That was his bed, he wouldn't let anyone sleep on it besides him. And the reclining chair was extremely lumpy and uncomfortable..

"Are you suggesting he sleeps in your room?" He asked, crossing his arms.

"No, no!" She bit her lip. "I dunno." The guest room had been changed for the baby that was on the way. Her mother was 7 and a half months pregnant. She understood that it might be a problem to have Joe stay here now, but he said he'd help out where ever he could. So, her mom turned to mush about it.

"Honey, he could sleep on the floor. We have that extra mattress." Her mother said kindly. He frowned.

"He has a purity ring." She blurted. "Nothing would happen." He sighed.

"Alright."

"Really?" She squealed. They nodded, her mother flashing a smile. "Thank you! I'll go tell him!" She quickly made her way back to the kitchen, accidentally slamming the door open and startling him. "Joe!"

"Macy?" He stood from the table. "What happened?"

"They said yes!"

"Really?!" A wide smile spread across his face.

"Uh-huh!" He swooped down, bringing her in his arms and lifting her into the air.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" She giggled, hugging him back. That's when she realized _who_ she was hugging. Her body stiffened. "Breathe, Mace." He chuckled.

"I'm fine, I'm fine." She stepped back.

"I'm gonna thank your parents." He smiled, stepping out of the room. She let out a deep breath, holding her heart. _This was gonna be a **long** month. _


	4. Chapter 4

"People in the place, if you wanna get down, put your hands in the air!" Her speakers blared as she danced around her bedroom.

"Macy!" **Bang, bang, bang. **She paused her iPod, then unlocked the door.

"Yeah, mom?" Her mother stared, wide eyed. Her head tilted.

"Joseph's on his way." Her face fell. "I told you to get ready an hour ago."

"No, you didn't!" She cried, running for her closet.

"Yes, I did." She laughed. "You just couldn't hear me." **Ding dong. **"Oh, I guess he's here."

"Ahh!" Macy panicked, pushing through her closet. "Stupid pajamas, stupid, stupid ducky paj-!"

"Macy?" She froze. "What are you doing?" She turned her head.

"H-Hi, J-Joe." She stuttered, feeling her cheeks heat up. He smiled.

"Hey." He paused, looking her over. "I like your-" _Thump. _He chuckled as she tumbled to the ground before the compliment had even come out. He sauntered over, gently picking her up.

"Joseph?" A deep voice said. He turned.

"Hi, Mr. Misa." Her father cocked an eyebrow, crossing his arms. "Oh! Oh, uhm, she fainted." He said, chuckling as he placed her on her bed.

"I see." He nodded, before disappearing downstairs.

"Awkward." He mumbled, looking around the room. Surprisingly enough, there were barely any JONAS posters. He peeked back at her, smiling slightly at the peaceful look on her face. _If only she was always like this._

* * *

Macy's eyes drifted open. She yawned, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. She heard the _click click click _of her iPod and turned, nearly passing out all over again at the sight of Joe sitting at her computer desk, her iPod in his hands. She gasped slightly, it coming out as more of a squeak. He looked up. "Hi, Macy." He smiled.

"Uh, hi." She bit her lip. "I fainted, didn't I?"

"Yup." He nodded. She sighed.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry about it." He said, looking back at her iPod. She looked around the room, noticing his bags tucked away in her closet. She blushed slightly. _His clothes...Oh, get a grip, Macy. _She rolled her eyes at herself, leaning back against the headboard and crossing her arms, flipping her right leg over her left, staring at the wall in annoyance. _It's not like I'm trying to be an obsessive idiot. It just happens. _She frowned, glancing at him. He was intently scrolling through her music, his eyebrows closer then usual. Her heart fluttered. _But can you blame me? _ She looked away, blushing again.

"Welcome to the planet, welcome to existence. Everyone's here, everyone's here.." She smiled at the song he chose.

"I didn't know you liked Switchfoot."

"You never asked." She shrugged. He laughed. _I made a JONAS laugh? Go Macy! _ She bit her lip, hiding back a wide smile.

"I dare you to move, I dare you to lift yourself up off the floor.." She smiled, closing her eyes and listening as he sang along.

"I dare you move, I dare you to move like today never happened. Today never happened before." She cracked an eye open, glancing at him. He was staring at her. She flipped onto her side, looking away from him, blushing. He chuckled before continuing with the song.

"Macy, Joseph, dinner!" Her mother called.

"Dinner?" Macy gasped. "How long was I out?"

"A while." He nodded, pausing the song and standing. "M'lady." He held out his hand. She stared for a moment, again chewing on her lip, before placing her hand in his. He offered a smile as he pulled her up, then lead her out of the room. He didn't let go of her hand, though. _Breathe, Macy, breathe. _

"Where's daddy?" Macy asked, confused.

"Getting the mattress from the attic." Her mother answered as they stood by the table. She smiled at the sight of their hands. "Sit anywhere you'd like, Joseph." Joe looked at Macy. She smiled, taking her regular seat, surprised that he sat beside her a moment after. Her dad came down a few minutes later, signaling the start of dinner.

* * *

Macy walked out of the bathroom, ruffling her wet hair with a pink towel. She walked in her room and froze. Joe was standing on "his" mattress, and was pulling on a different shirt. Her mouth fell open and she suddenly felt light headed. She closed her mouth as he turned to her, raising an eyebrow. She shook her head, shuffling past him and sitting on her bed, eyes glued to the floor. "Macy?"

"A-Are you gonna take a-a shower?" _Please say no. Please say no. Please sa-_

"Nah. I took one before I got here. I'll just take one tomorrow morning." _Thank __**God. **_ He shrugged, sitting cross legged on his bed. "Now what?"

"Now what?" She repeated, confused.

"I'm not tired." He stated.

"Oh, uh, we could watch a movie. I guess."

"What movie?" She waved her hand in the direction of her TV. He looked over, spotting the DVD case.

"Your pick." He grinned, scanning the titles.

"TRANSFORMERS!" He yelled.

"Shh! My parents are asleep." She hissed quietly. His lips pursed.

"Sorry." He said sheepishly, pushing the DVD in and turning the tv on. He lied down, facing the tv, a childish look on his face. He glanced at her. Her head tilted. Again. He patted the spot beside her, eyebrow slowly raising. She shook her head. He pouted, adorable puppy eyes coming out. She sighed, stepping over him and laying down as far away from him as she could.

The movie didn't help too much.  
Joe was still wide awake at the end.  
Macy, on the other hand, was fast asleep, curled in a ball next to him.  
He smiled, but was unsure of what to do next...


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: OHMYGOD! JSNJFNBSDJGBWEUBWEI. I'm shocked too.**

Joseph had two choices. A) Take Macy's bed and let her stay sleeping. Bad part, her parents would most likely think he kicked her out of her bed so he wouldn't have to sleep on the floor. Or, B) Leave her and sleep there. Also has a negative side. Her mom and dad would assume the worst, seeing her daughter asleep with a rock star. He canceled out both choices, deciding on a different one. Pick her up and put her in bed. _Duh. _ Gently, he picked her up, bridal style. She mumbled in her sleep, shifting and burying her face in his neck. His cheeks tinted pink as he turned. Always the coordinated one, his foot got caught in the blanket and he tripped. He landed on her bed, her ontop of him. She moved again, obviously not noticing what had just happened, and wrapped an arm around his neck. He sighed. "Macy." He whispered, shaking her. "Macy." He repeated louder, getting no response the first time.

"Mm."

"Macy?"

"Huh?" She sat up, rubbing her eyes. Joe's face flushed and his body tensed as he realized the position she'd put them in. She was now straddling his waist, and if anyone walked in at that moment, chaos would occur. She blinked, tired eyes staring down at him. They slowly widened.

In the room across the hall, Macy's parents snapped awake at the sound of a loud scream. Immediately, her father was out of bed and had a steel bat in his hand. His wife sat up, eyes wide with fear. He told her to stay put as he stepped out, looking down the hall. He stepped in his daughters dark room, and at the sight of Macy on her bed with a shocked expression, he swung it at the figure in front of him. The figure hit the ground. "Daddy!" Macy yelled, jumping to the boy's side. "Ohmygod. Ohmygod."

"What's going on?" Her mother walked in, flipping on the light. "Martin! What the hell did you do?" She scolded, staring down at Joseph's unconscious figure.

"I didn't know!" He defended. "Is he alright?" He asked sheepishly.

"I think so. Let me get an ice pack." Macy quickly ran out of the room, returning a moment later. "I can't believe you knocked him out." She frowned, Joe's head in her lap as she held the ice where he'd been hit.

"I'm sorry, mija." He apologized. "We heard you scream and-"

"Oh, that." She blushed. "Uh, there was a spider."

"That's it?" He asked.

"Uh-huh." He dropped the bat, turning briskly and walking into his room. "He's mad at me."

"Oh yeah." Her mother said, laughing. "Goodnight."

"Night." She said. The light flicked off. Macy heard their door close and sighed. "Joe." She said, tapping his cheek. "Come on, Joe. Wake up. Jeez, he could have a concussion or something."

"_rnwjesfns_." She heard him inaudibly mumble.

"Joe?"

"My head." He groaned.

"I'm sorry." She said quickly.

"It's not your fault." He held his head, closing his eyes.

"Yes, it is. I screamed and-"

"No. My fault, Mr. Panda. Mine. My fall." His head dropped to the side, breathing slowing. She blinked. She laughed slightly. She stared down at him, biting her lip. Why was he so gorgeous?

* * *

Joe's eyes cracked open. He turned over, the pounding headache had gotten better, but he could probably sleep off the rest of the pain. He paused at the sight of brunette hair. He blinked, taking in the image of Macy curled into a ball. He realized, suddenly, his arm was wrapped around her. He blushed, pulling it back, but stopped as she held it. Even asleep, Macy had quite the grip. He smiled slightly, letting his eyes close. Her parents had probably already seen them, anyway, right?

* * *

**:D Yay.  
I don't remember what day I had it on, so I'm making right now Sunday. :)  
Uhm. Just to be clear. That knock out wasn't supposed to happen. XD  
But, I wanted them to be cute and sleep together. No pervertedness intended, of course. ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sunday mornings were probably Macy's _favorite _mornings. The warm feeling of being wrapped up in a blanket when you first wake up, the birds chirping right outside your window, the smell of _really _ nice cologne. All of it made the perfect-

**Hang on **_**just **_** a second.  
Since when does she smell **_**cologne **_** in the morning?**

_Never_, she thought to herself. She flipped over, dismissing it as an early morning hallucination and buried her face into her blanket. Which also smelled like the cologne, but was rock solid and sorta shaped like a body-

"Macy." A voice mumbled. "Stop hogging all the blanket. I'm cold." She felt her warm blanket tugged slightly, and felt it pulled from underneath her, like it was going around someone else. Was someone else in her bed? No, of course not. She was dreaming. She had to be dreaming. "Macy, are you breathing? Should I get your mom? Are you okay?" A worried voice asked. She looked up, slowly, and caught the eyes of – _oh dear Lord_ – Joseph Lucas. She gaped, jaw hanging. "Macy? _Hellooo?_" He waved his hand in front of her face.

"You-You're in my bed." She foolishly stated.

"Nope. We're on the spare bed. Don't you remember?" She blinked. Ah, that's right. She'd woken up straddling him (She blushed at the thought), screamed, her father came in and knocked him out, then she'd fallen asleep after making sure he was okay.

She'd fallen asleep. With him.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" She blurted out quickly, pushing herself away from. (She found it slightly difficult, for his arm had been wrapped around the whole time.) "I didn't mean to – It was an accident.." She trailed off, pretty sure she highly resembled a tomato right now. He chuckled.

"It's okay, Mace. Don't worry about it."

"But, but..."

"Really, Macy. It's fine."

"Oh, but my parents are gonna kill me! No, no. They'll kill you! Great, like last night wasn't bad enough..." She rambled, then paused. "Joe?"

"Mhm?" His voice lined with amusement.

"How did I end up on top of you last night?" She patted herself on the back for keeping her voice straight. His smile fell, cheeks tinting pink.

"Well, uh, I tried to put you in your bed, and I kinda...tripped."

"Oh." Silence. Awkward silence.

"Joseph, Macy?" Her mother's voice floated in. "Are you two awake?"

"Yeah, mom." She answered, sitting up. The door opened.

"Good morning." She greeted, smiling warmly.

"Morning."

"Good morning, Mrs. Misa." Joe said politely.

"Either of you hungry? I just finished making pancakes." Joe lit up at that, quickly standing. He pulled Macy up along side him, tugging her out of the room.

"Pancakes, pancakes, pancakes!" He grinned. Macy giggled. Joe sat down in the seat he'd taken yesterday, staring at his full plate with bright, wide eyes.

"Hey, mom?" Macy's hushed voice asked.

"Yes?"

"Um, did dad...come in my room at all?" Her mom smiled.

"I talked to him. Neither of you are in trouble. Now, if that boy wasn't so polite, you might be." Macy smiled gratefully. "He's cute too, don't you think?"

"Mom-" She groaned.

"Well, he _is_."

* * *

"What are we gonna do today?" Joe asked as Macy walked in her bedroom about an hour or so later. Her mother had left for her pregnancy classes, and her father had left a few hours ago for work. Macy hadn't really planned anything...

"Uh, I dunno. What do you wanna do?" He seemed thoughtful for a moment, before shrugging.

"No idea."

"I usually stay home on Sundays." She bit her lip.

"I usually sleep in on Sundays. Latest I've woken up is 6pm." He grinned. She smiled. "Idea!" He stated, standing up. Macy froze up again, for he had landed an inch away from her face. She didn't even realize she was standing so close.. "We should get ice cream." She snapped back.

"We just ate breakfast, Joe."

"Like, an hour ago. Come on." He whined.

"It's too early."

"Come on." He repeated. "Please?"

"I don't think we should..."

"Ma-cy."

"Well..."

"Come to the dark side, Macy. We have ice cream." He laughed 'evilly.'

"Fine. But I'm not getting anything."

"Oh, yes you are."

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Macy-"

"Joe-"

"Are you mocking me?"

"Nonsense. I'd never mock _you_-"

"Cute, Mace. Real cute."

"You're not too bad yourself-"

"Oh, the girls got jokes-"

"Go get your ice cream, Joe. I'll just stay here and find something else to do." She sat down, cross legged on her bed. He frowned. Macy was secretly proud of herself. Although, how she'd even gotten through that witty conversation without squealing or fainting or _anything, _was beyond her.

"I'm getting you something."

"Don't."

"I will."

"I don't want anything!"

"Yes, you do. I can read your mind. What's that? Chocolate – no, strawberry? With sprinkles? Coming right up!" For a moment, she believe he actually could read her mind. That just happened to be her favorite.

"You're ridiculous." She sighed as he walked out. He turned his head around, a grin plastered on his face.

"And you're gorgeous." He winked, disappearing from sight. She blinked.

Oh. Today was one big hallucination. That's it. She'll wake up soon and laugh for having such a silly dream. Really, she'll wake up.

.....Eventually.

* * *

  
Oh snap.  
I updated.  
I KNOW, FINALLY.  
I'm working on updating other things. :P

Review. :D


End file.
